ugcwfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Battle of Bull Run
The 1st Battle of Bull Run or as it was known in the South, the 1st Battle of Manassas was one of the first conflicts of the Civil War, having been fought on July 21st, 1861. The battle sticks out amongst the war for the recklessness and unpreparedness on both sides, with many Confederate men still wearing their old blue uniforms, and even examples of brigades and divisions charging much too early were evidenced in the battle. Historically the battle was a Confederate victory, with Stonewall Jackson holding off long enough for Joseph E. Johnston to reinforce the CSA Army of the Potomac(Later renamed Army of Northern Virginia), as the Confederacy disorganized the Union by charging down at the advancing forces, sending the Union retreating. Despite it being a Southern victory, this battle is a good one for players new to the game, as it is not too difficult for either side with some good flanking. In the battle the Union will be on the offense and the Confederacy will be on the defense Union Strategy * First and foremost, get comfy, keyboards at the ready and manuever your men like they've never manuever before. * Your first role will to try and capture Stone Bridge, the Louisiana Tigers are simply too tough and fortified for a head on assault, despite what the game encourages. You most likely wont get Stone Bridge for a while until Sherman comes attempting it. instead, move your men North, cross the river and then move South, the enemy wont be expecting you if you move stealthily. Overwhelm the LA Tigers and enemy Skirmishers and move down, you have surperior numbers to the enemy and they are no longer fortified due to your positions, so most likely you will succeed. Either charge and melee the Tigers and 4th SC or whittle them down. * At this time your main force will quickly pour in to take Matthew's Hill. Have them all regroup and overwhelm the enemy as fast as possible, you completely outnumber them almost 5-1 and don't face much opposition. At this time, Keyes' brigade will reinforce you at the Stone Bridge on Bull Run River, use this as the final push to dislodge the 4th SC and Tigers and send them back. Bee and Bartow will put up a threat at first, but as stated above, more of your men will be pouring into Matthew's Hill, and they can't keep up. * Now, the Confederacy will start retreating to Henry House Hill now that Thomas Jackson's men have arrived to reinforce them, try your best not to let the forces you are currently combating get to General Jackson. You should receive a message that Stuart's Calvary is attacking, and it may be scary, but don't fear, as his Calvary is minor and doesn't really even dent you men, just continue advancing, the only way Stuart can be effective is if you let him stall you, which he will be trying to do. Remember, the quicker you get to Henry House Hill the better. Letting the enemy stall you will allow for Jackson's line to develop and become fierce, they'll be more disorganized if you get there quickly. * At first Jackson's boys will be towards your right flank just South or even at the Stone Bridge, this will give you time to move your larger left flank to get settled and even go and get Henry House Hill, being that the capture point is on the left. * Now you've got the Hill, the Confederacy are preparing a counterattack now that Johnston's men are arriving. "What should you do?", you may ask. One thing smart would to form a line at the Capture point or directly under it. It is not advised you put it directly above as that may give the enemy a chance to recapture the hill. Category:Battles Category:1861 Category:Historical Battles Category:Campaign Battles